megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Hero
The Dark Hero, also known as the Friend and the Cross Friend, is a character from Megami Tensei II, and a friend of the hero. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Playable Character / Antagonist, Human Race, Boss *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Playable Character / Antagonist Profile ''Megami Tensei II A inhabitant of the bomb shelter where the game begins, he is introduced when he forces the hero to input his name into the Devil Busters game, alongside the hero's and the heroine's. After the hero unseals Pazuzu from the game, they are declared the messiahs by Pazuzu. He tasks them with saving the world by ridding it of demons. After teaching him magic, Pazuzu warns them that demons have invaded the shelter through the computers. After defeating Nebiros and reaching the surface, they're given the Flame Talisman by Pazuzu via his girlfriend, Hiroko (who claims to have received it from a weird girl from outside), which allows them to cross over into the mainland. Once there, Pazuzu orders them to join with his servant Orthrus, who is at the Princess Hotel. Along the way, the two hear of a witch who is said to have tamed Orthrus, although the people recommend not fighting her. Once at the Princess Hotel, Orthrus joins them, claiming to know how to defeat the witch at Tokyo Tower. As they head there, they slay the Jabberwocky, opening the way for members of the Order of Messiah, who hail them as saviors and give them the Solomon's Ring. Pleased by the praise, he declares that by following Pazuzu, they could do no wrong. However, once at Tokyo Tower, the witch questions them on Pazuzu's true motives and on their loyalty to him. The hero agrees with the witch's logic. Outraged, the friend leaves with Orthrus, half the party's Macca, and the Solomon's Ring. After parting ways with the hero, the friend is approached by Hiroko, who learns that he betrayed the hero and takes Solomon's Ring from him. Sometime later, the friend is transformed into the Dark Hero, who continues to serve Pazuzu. The Dark Hero later confronts the hero and heroine right before they confront Pazuzu in Shinjuku with the intention of killing him, but he and Orthrus are defeated. He then travels to Ginza, where he revives Lucifer from his icy prison. He later infiltrates Bael's Castle, where he encounters into the hero’s party again. The Dark Hero summons demons to attack the heroes, however he fails to defeat them. He then does battle with Bael, but is fatally wounded. After witnessing the hero defeat Bael, the Dark Hero passes away. With his last breath, he tells that the "true enemy" is in the Expanse. Afterwards, the hero places the Solomon's Ring on the deceased friend's finger in memory of him. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' (Unused) Skills ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' * Proficiency dictates when the character learns the new spell. It is calculated using the following equation: ** Proficiency = + Intellect + (Luck / 4) / 6 Gallery Trivia * In the manual for the game's original release, he is given the name "Senda." This may be a reference to comedian and radio host Senda Mitsuo. * It was originally planned that the Dark Hero would be revived by Satan at his own request and be fought in the final dungeon around where Asura is fought in the final game. There is still enemy and event data for the planned boss fight left in the game data. * Even if the player rejects the witch in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei, they cannot advance in the game with the Dark Hero due to the Water Seal, an item which is obtainable only if the Partner is in the party. Category:Enemies Category:Megami Tensei II Allies